


Let Go

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oops, Other, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: Wynonna had no strength left. She just couldn't hold on any longer. But losing Nicole would be like losing a best friend (which is exactly what Nicole was to her). She knew that Waverly would never forgive her. But she also knew if she saved Nicole instead of helping Dolls, Nicole would never forgive her.ORNicole has to cut the rope.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole is such a selfless hero. Like I love her sm. I'm sorry for this by the way. And yes it's short but I didn't want to extend it as it would change the story.

Wynonna knew that she had to get peacemaker back, but she never wanted Nicole to be the one to get it. She lost it, so she could've retrieved it. But Nicole being, Nicole, decided to volunteer. But now Wynonna wanted to go back and make Nicole stay with Waverly. The rope had been cut, the deputy was falling, Wynonna had caught the rope, Wynonna was being pulled, Dolls was in trouble. Everything went by so fast that the heir could barely comprehend what was happening. She could hear one thing though: 

"Wynonna, you gotta let go!" The redhead yelled. Let go? How could Nicole even make such a request?! 

"Not happening!" She yelled back. She couldn't get a clear image of Nicole's face but she could tell she was rolling her eyes. But there she was, yelling at Wynonna again. 

"Wynonna if you don't let go, we'll both fall. Let go of the rope!" Nicole was quickly losing her patience. "You have to save Dolls, let go of me!" Wynonna looked over to the marshal and sure enough, he wasn't going to win this battle. 

But still. "No!" Wynonna yelled. 

"Wynonna, come on!" She yelled. Nicole was looking at different ways she could fall from the angle and survive, but there was none (of course she wouldn't tell Wynonna this). 

Wynonna had no strength left. She just couldn't hold on any longer. But losing Nicole would be like losing a best friend (which is exactly what Nicole was to her). She knew that Waverly would never forgive her. But she also knew if she saved Nicole instead of helping Dolls, Nicole would never forgive her. 

"Please tell Waverly that I love her. And I love you too. Save Dolls." She whimpered so quietly Wynonna could barely hear her. No. She couldn't do this. 

"I'm not going to let anyone else die! But Nicole I can't hold on much longer. See if you can climb!" Wynonna yelled. She could feel the rope digging into her skin, no doubt leaving a mark. Nicole let her head drop back. Shaking it ever so slightly. She suddenly perked up. 

"I'm sorry." The redhead yelled. Wynonna was confused but realized what was happening as she saw Nicole pull a pocket knife from her boot. "This isn't your fault!" She said again. "I love you guys." She finished. Taking one last breathe in, she cut just above her head. 

"NO!" Wynonna yelled. She let herself fall to her knees. "Nicole!" She yelled. Waverly ran to Wynonna, not knowing anything. 

"Wynonna, come on! We need to help Dolls." Waverly said pulling her older sister. Wynonna hesitantly followed. 

Wynonna picked up Doc's gun and shot multiple times at the threat, never actually hurting him. The demon eventually got tired of the bullets and dropped Dolls. With no warning he was stepped in front of the five. "So very sorry about the officer." He said sarcastically before disappearing. Waverly's head snapped to Wynonna, just noticing the tears in her sisters eyes. 

"Wynonna..." She said hesitantly. "Where's Nicole?" The youngest Earp asked. 

Wynonna wiped her tears quickly. "She uh.. She noticed I couldn't hold her rope after it was cut, so she cut it." She shook her head. "Babygirl, she said she loved you. I'm sorry." Waverly fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wynonna kept repeating. She wasn't sure if it was directed to Waverly or Nicole...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm so sorry. oof. Anyways thanks for reading and if you wanna talk to me or say hi or anything my twitter is @alieniva so oop (self promo over)


End file.
